Puzzleshipping
by lilsandstag
Summary: Just a few short stories I wrote about Yuugi and Yami. UPDATED: I may not update for a long while, I am regoing over my stories and improving them, thanks to some constructive criticism I was given. Thank you to all that have reviewed.
1. Meeting

Yuugi pulled herself up to her full height. "Of course I am able to, and I will prove it. Anyway what is so scary about Yamishalle Mansion? But you have to spend the night outside so you can't say I lied or didn't go through with it."

"Fine, I doubt you will be alive by morning anyway!" the head bimbo, Tea Gardener screeched.

Yuugi started to feel a little scared but she guessed nothing could be worse than her father, drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>7pm Monday:<strong>

Yuugi was just entering the courtyard when behind her she heard a lot of giggling. To shut them up (and to have more time to work out what she was feeling) she shouted at them "I will spend the next week here, as long as you give me food 3 times a day!" The shouting had the right effect and the girls stop their giggling, they all also nod their heads.

Inside Yuugi was scared stiff and was cursing herself but on the outside she was acting casual and brave.

Once she was in the castle and out of sight of the bimbos she finally let her tears out, and boy did they come. Yuugi ignored them and set out her blanket, sat on it, got out her first aid kit and started to bandage her leg up, that was on good thing about being her for the week. She could let her bruises and cuts heal. When she had finished bandaging her leg up someone stepped out of the shadows, he looked normal, apart from having fangs peeking out the corners of his mouth. He was a vampire!

Yuugi said "My name is Yuugi Motou. Are you going to bite me? Please do, this life is horrid! I don't have even a half decent life anyhow. "

"My name is Yami Atemu little one and yes I would normally bite you but I like you, plus the fact you're my soul mate, so nah." he smirked.

"What are you going to do then?" she asked curious, but not scared. Yami started to walk closer towards her, then he pounced onto her, pinning her onto her thin and ragged blanket. Yami kisses her fiercely, then bit her lip harshly. Yuugi gasps then whimpers, allowing Yami access to her mouth. He smirks into the kiss and pushes his tongue into her mouth. Yuugi finally managed to push him away shaking "I thought you were different your just like father!" She spat out the last word. After saying this she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to find even a little bit of comfort.

Yami didn't like his little one crying so he wrapped his arms around her, making her face into his chest. "I'm sorry little one, I did not mean to hurt you, what did you mean about your father?"

Yuugi gasps, she had obviously thought Yami had not heard her say that, "Well… my father, he," she felt Yami was a nice person, and didn't want to lose him. " He often abuses me. The worst I do, the worst punishment I'll get. He'll probably rape me when I get back."

"How can you be so calm, thinking that?" Yami half-shouts at her.

"He took all of my other firsts, this is no different for me. Anyway, nobody will help me. They proved that when they tried killing me. If it wasn't for the fact we were soul-mates, or you liked me. I would be dead by now." She

* * *

><p><strong>8am Wednesday:<strong>

Yami had been feeling guilty since Monday so he went to say sorry to Yuugi, who had been avoiding until now.

"I do care, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean to hurt you." he quickly pecked her on the lips. " Yuugi Motou, will you become my girlfriend?"

"Really?" Yuugi asks doubtfully.

" Yes of course."

"Yes, I will." Yuugi says, hugging Yami.

"Why are you here anyway?" Yami asks, pulling Yuugi into his lap.

"Erm… well," Yuugi laughs nervously. "People dared me to spend a week here, they thought you would kill me." Yami growls.

Yuugi starts murmuring to herself, not realising Yami can hear to, because of his Vampire senses. "Damn I have to go to school on Monday, and face Father again, and Ushio."

Yami planned something, but he could not use his plan until Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>8am Monday:<strong>

Yuugi said goodbye to Yami and started her school thinking about the last week, about Yami, about their relationship, what had happened. When she thought about it, she realised she had no regrets about what happened, it had the best week of her life.

When she got to school she heard everybody talking about a new student. She quietly groaned as she walked to her tutor room. She entered the room after the stupid bimbos who dared her last week.

The teacher soon entered and told them all to calm down and to let him talk. "Today there is a new student, his name is Yami Atemu, Miss Motou, can you show him around." Yuugi nodded, to shocked to speak, was it her husband? She looked down at her hands, no body had noticed her wedding ring yet, but… she hid her hand under the table.

Yami walked into the room, Yuugi thought he looked very handsome, with a leather shirt and trousers, showing his curves and toned muscles, she had a hard job not jumping up and kissing her husband senseless. He smirked at her, knowing what she was thinking. That caused more faints, the girls that hadn't fainted flocked around him.

He quietly growled and shouted "I'm already happily married to a lovely girl in this room so back off. I'm taken." At this Yuugi's eyes widened and she hid her hands under the table as all the girls all disappointedly headed back to their seats, not realising he said he was married to someone in this room. Yami walked towards where the teacher was pointing his seat to be (next to Yuugi). He peaked her on the lips and said "Good to see you beautiful."


	2. Who's that Girl?

Yuugi sighed, she was beginning to doubt signing up, then she thought 'I've got to let him know, to get it of my chest. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. Who am I kidding, it will, but I need to let go of it.' She was adorned in a blue dress that went down to her shoes and sky blue shoes, more like flippers. She took a deep breath and shuffled onto the stage. She gently pried the microphone from the stand and closed her eyes singing the first lines.

_There were places we would go, at midnight,_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know,_

_There's a reason but I don't know why,_

_I don't know why,_

_I don't know why,_

_I thought they all belonged to me,_

She opened her eyes and saw everybody silently staring at her, she looked at her partner and saw him, head down. She swore she saw a tear, but that vanished the second she 'saw' it.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one,_

_That you want,_

_That has stolen my world,_

_(stolen my world)_

_It's not real, it's not right,_

_It's my day, it's my night,_

_By the way,_

_Who's that girl, living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life._

Yuugi had to think of good moments to stop her from letting tears show. Carrying on she forgot anyone was around her.

_Seems like everything's the same, around me,_

_When I look again and everything has changed,_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why,_

_I don't know why,_

_I don't know why,_

_She's everywhere I wanna be,_

She finally let a tear fall, ignoring it as it made a path down her face. She sang her heart out and hoped for the best, she knew Yami wouldn't return her feelings, he was with Tea, so she wished they could still be friends, like before.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one,_

_That you want,_

_That has stolen my world,_

_(stolen my world)_

_It's not real, it's not right,_

_It's my day, it's my night,_

_By the way,_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

She let another small tear make a pathway down her face as she sang for her love.

_I'm the one who made you laugh,_

_Who made you feel,_

_Who made you sad,_

_I'm not sorry,_

_For what we did,_

_And who we were,_

_I'm not sorry,_

_I'm not her,_

She sighed mentally and decided to get changed and go to the park in her private place after this, she didn't care whether or not she won, she just wanted to get away, away from this life, from Yami.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one,_

_That you want,_

_That has stolen my world,_

_(stolen my world)_

_It's not real, it's not right,_

_It's my day, it's my night,_

_By the way,_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life._

"This is for my love, Yami." at this she jogged off the stage with her head hanged. She clutched her bag, ran into the girls toilets and changed out of her dress into a tracksuit and trainers. She ran into the park after snatching her bag seeing Yami looking for her. Unfortunately, or fortunately (depends how you look at it) he saw her running to the park and followed at a sprint, faster than her. Yuugi ran behind a tree to get to her secret place but Yami saw her and gave chase. Little did Yami or Yuugi know, Tea was following them.

"Yuugi!" Yami bellowed angrily (wouldn't you be angry if you had to chase someone for around an hour?). Yuugi spun round and his anger disappeared instantly after seeing her face, she had tear marks running down her face, and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for ages. He wondered idly how he hadn't noticed that before, but, then again, he hadn't been paying his Aibou any attention for days.

"What?" she shouted glaring at him through narrowed eyes. He didn't answer but slowly walked towards her. He gathered her in his arms and felt her stiffen against his chest.

"Was what you said true?" he asked, deciding if it was he would tell her his feelings.

"Y-yes." she stuttered, her calm exterior long gone for a hike.

"Yuugi," he pushed her away at arms length so he could see her face. "That slut forced me to date her, otherwise she would tell you how I felt about you. Yuugi- Heba I love you."

"Really?" Yuugi was scared for an answer, Yami could tell.

"Yes. Pharaoh's honour." They both shared a laugh at that. Tea growled, how dare that whore know something and laugh about Yami that she didn't.

Slowly but surely Yami and Yuugi were moving closer for a kiss. As dumb as Tea was, she knew they were going for a kiss. They finally met lips and Yuugi wrapped her slender arms around his neck and rose on tip-toes to get closer to him, therefore deepening the kiss.

Tea burst out from behind the tree and pulled Yami away from Yuugi.

"Yami dearest, why are you kissing that whore?"

Yuugi sniggered. "Unlike you Gardener, I still have my virginity." Yami smirked. "Not for long little Heba."

They seemed to forget Tea. "Atemu? Is that you?"

"Of course, I promised I'd find you again. And I don't lie."

"Atemu! Is Seto Seth then, and Bakura the person who tried robbing the sand palace, I remember, he got to the kitchen and had to be pulled out by ear from Ryou. That was hilarious." Yuugi started laughing.

"Yami is mine." Tea growled out from clenched teeth.

Yuugi rolled her eyes, "Was she Anzu then, it makes sense, remember when she tried to get you to go to the dance with her, I swear I was laughing for weeks after." Yami playfully hit her round the head.

"Hey!" she chased Yami round the trees.

"I am a Pharaoh, I do not run." Atemu/Yami muttered.

"What are you doing now then, playing with the microwave?"

Yami grabbed Yuugi and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her home.

They went to the bedroom and moans and groans were heard all night as Heba and Atemu reinstructed their love again.

(Everybody gave them privacy and I think we should too.)


End file.
